Tamaki x Kyoya
by Bryn'ryo'ishtar
Summary: Exactly as the story says, not high smut, but definitely satisfying boy on boy action. Enjoy!


**Yay! My first Ouran high school Host Club fanfic! Big thanks to my girlfriend Bree, Lakshmi and (insert whoever else helped me think this up, whose names I've forgotten)! This is a Kyoya x Tamaki pairing! (Personally, I ship Tamaki/Haruhi, but whatever. Yaoi is great).**

"Well, Kyoya, are you going to sing?" A voice chirped to Kyoya's left, and he blinked and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"Sing?" He yawned, and glanced at the clock, "At a cheap place like this, after all the girls have left? What would be the advantage of that?" The Ouran High School Host Club members sat lay back in cheap, average chairs at a regular bar. It was karoke night, and they'd invited a few of their regular girls out with them to sing a few songs, talk, and drink a little bit. Although it was almost midnight and the girls with curfews, including Haruhi, had already left, Tamaki made sure that all the Host Club boys stayed.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya! I'm tired of listening to Honey-senpai sing anime songs!" Tamaki whined, tilting back his chair to get closer to Kyoya. "I want to hear you sing a song."

"I'd really rather not." Kyoya stifled a sigh, and pushed his glossy black hair away from his face. Singing wasn't really his forte, but he could tell you exactly how much money each person would be spending at the bar from only a glance. He looked a Tamaki, slightly flushed from Sake, and estimated too much money. He sighed. "Really. So obnoxious."

Tamaki's eyes watered with tears. _Sensitive moron,_ Kyoya tusked mentally. "I wasn't talking to you, Tamaki." He amended gracefully. Tamaki grinned, and leaned forward. They were in a dirty part of town (or at least what rich boys considered to be dirty) and Tamaki looked the part. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair slicked back, looking more arrogant and strong than usual, even. Kyoya wore a refined but laid back black outfit, and got rid of his glasses.

"If you can't sing very well…" Tamaki chuckled. "It's okay if you do it now that all the girls are gone." Kyoya's blood pressure rose, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Really? And let the twins record it…?" Hikaru and Kaoru sat a few paces a way, smirking at Kyoya with camera cleverly concealed beneath the table. Kyoya couldn't see the cameras, but he knew they were there.

"I'm sure they wouldn't." Tamaki said innocently, and laid his cheek across his arm on the table. "This sure is exciting, being here with all of you in this side of town."

"It is, isn't it?" Honey-senpai said brightly, sucking down soda through a straw. Mori sat to the side of him, blinking tiredly and being gazed at by the women in the room.

Kyoya was irritated. Ever since they'd arrived at the club, the only men that'd attracted any attention were Tamaki, Mori, and the twins. Honey didn't seem to mind that the older woman in the bar treated him like a child, but Kyoya's pride was throbbing. He forced himself not to glare, and to be aloof.

"Why don't you just go and buy yourself another drink, Tamaki, if you're so bored."

Tamaki stretched. "I think I will, actually. Mori, do you want to get another one, too?"

"No, thanks." Said Mori, and two girls visibly swooned from the sound of his voice halfway across the floor.

"Actually, Taka-chan and I were just about to go home. If I don't get to sleep before 1 o'clock, I get very sleepy. Taka-chan does too!" Honey rubbed his eyes bashfully and Kyoya rose at the opportunity.

"Well, I too am feeling quite tired, so I suppose I'll leave as well."

Tamaki took a slug of his drink, and visibly recoiled with horror. "But if you leave now, Mother, then it'll just be the twins and I, with no one else…"

"That's generally how it works when someone leaves."

Tamaki leaned forward threateningly, and his shirt parted to reveal a bit of skin at his chest. "If you leave now, I'll hit you." The twins oohed and ahhed, and Tamaki looked serious enough to be a bit intimidating.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Great. So Tamaki was a violent drunk.

"Leave it alone, Tamaki. I've had enough today. I'm going home."

Tamaki moaned, "No, Kyoya… Stay… drink… They have really good drinks here… for a… commoners' place." He said between swallows, and then dangled his mug over his tongue to catch the last drop.

Kyoya sighed, and sat back down. "It's not like I was planning to get up in the morning anyways…" He admitted.

"That's right, Kyoya. Stay and drink a while." The twins passed him a drink that he accepted coolly, and they winked at him. "You might just get up the nerve to sing a while afterwards."

"I doubt that." He drank, and the alcohol was warming and pleasant.

"Or kiss me," Tamaki added naughtily, and Kyoya rolled his eyes. As if he was gay for Tamaki. Yeah right.

"That would be something I'd like to see," The twins chortled and Tamaki perked up.

"It would?" He asked them. "Really?"

The twins shared a secret glance, and Kyoya got a bad feeling. The grinned at Tamaki with the innocence of babes, and said in union, "yeah, it would be something interesting to see."

"Don't listen to those ridiculous fools, Tamaki. You know how they are." Kyoya said reasonably, his complexion unruffled by the mischief.

"You know I don't really like guys, Kyoya." He said, his eyes down, soberly.

"I know that, Tamaki."

"I just don't think that it'd be fair to live my life without trying it once, though." Tamaki said, and the twins gasped.

"Uh, what?"

"And I want to try it with you at least, Kyoya." Tamaki leaned across the table; his violet eyes meeting Kyoya's and for once, Kyoya's cheeks arose with color as he leaned away. Tamaki moved forward more, and Kyoya smelled the gin on his breath.

"Stop that, Tamaki!" Kyoya snapped, ruffled and upset, and just as suddenly the haze left Tamaki's eyes and he smirked, hanging over his chair.

Tamaki snickered, then roared with laughter. The twins joined in, snickering and falling all over themselves snickering and Kyoya's face got progressively redder, although he'd done nothing embarrassing. He turned his head to the side, hid his face behind his black hair and progressed to fume.

"I'm going home." He set his chair back and rose abruptly. "I'm not in the mood for your games, tonight, Tamaki."

"Wait, Kyoya." Tamaki put his hand on Kyoya's wrist, violet eyes staring soberly at him. "I didn't mean to upset you, and I… might be a bit to drunk to think about what I'm saying. If you're not mad… stay, would you?"

Oh no. Tamaki's puppy eyes would not trick Kyoya. Not this time. Kyoya pulled back sharply, and the twins sucked in a breath. Behind Tamaki, they shook their heads frantically. He looked at them, and they stared beseechingly. If he left now, Tamaki would be sure he was made at him, and it would take weeks, if not months, to convince the King otherwise. That was his excuse. In reality, those electric violet eyes and long blond eyelashes might have just hypnotized him.

Kyoya sat. The twins breathed out. "Only for a little longer, Tamaki."

"Oh thank god." He chirped. "I was afraid that my being gay had scared you off, Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya stared. The twins stared. The camera rolled under the table. Kyoya shook his head, tried a humorless laugh.

"You mean your _acting gay_, right Tamaki?"

"Sometimes I just don't know." Tamaki said honestly, "you look good enough to eat in all that black."

"Tamaki, shut up. You don't know what you're saying. You're incredibly drunk." He leaned forward to take the drink from Tamaki's hands, a bit recklessly, and Tamaki caught and held him. His long, strong fingers captured Kyoya's pale elegant hands. He looked up, and their eyes met. Tamaki's burned with fire, and Kyoya felt an edge of fear roll down his spine.

"Is that why I want to do unforgivable things to you?"

"Shut up, Tamaki. You're not making any sense and you're not thinking straight. You've had enough to drink." He said firmly, and tried to lift his hand, but Tamaki held it down and his fingers forcefully intertwined with Kyoya's. Kyoya froze unintentionally, and years of martial arts training was forgotten as Tamaki leaned forward and brushed his smooth, soft lips against Kyoya's.

Heat pressed against Kyoya's cheeks and he flinched back, his normally cool eyes wide, and he stumbled to move from his seat—Tamaki rose smoothly off his and overtook Kyoya's seat, pinning him up against the wall with one of Kyoya's hands still trapped. Tamaki took the other one, wrestled it back with force against the wall and stared at Kyoya.

Kyoya stared at him, and felt the eyes of twenty jealous and turned-on women boring into him, waiting to see what he'd do next. Pressure, that he thought he was so used to, melt into him, and all he could do was stare and wait for Tamaki to press the next move. Behind Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru held hands tightly, watching it all play out gleefully. He glared at them. He'd have to remember to take that disk from them, find it and all the copies and destroy—

A tongue slipped into his mouth, and for a moment he was too surprised to defend against it. "Mmh," Tamaki tightened his grip on Kyoya's hands, making the pressure hurt. He whimpered, dignity totally destroyed, and tried to establish some control. He slammed his foot into Tamaki's shins, and twisted his fingers, making him get off and let go. Kyoya wiped his mouth, surprise on his face.

_Tamaki was gay! _He'd thought all the _signs_ had simply just been him being French.

"So," Tamaki said slowly, wiping his mouth, a hard, unfamiliarly cold glint in his eyes. "You really would rather fight than kiss me."

"Well, frankly, yes. You're drunk, Tamaki, and I'm not drunk enough to let it happen."

"So then I'm just going to have to take you by force." He straightened up and said. Kyoya froze again.

"Uh, what?" This evening was just going from bad to worse.

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya, too quick for him to think about, around the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"Uwah!" Kyoya shouted involuntarily. "Hikaru, Kaoru, don't just stand there. Help me, would you?" They were having too much fun filming it.

Women cheered as Tamaki strode gracefully across the room. Kyoya tore at the edge of Tamaki's shirt, and saw women admiring him for the first time all night. Color seeped into his cheeks, and he cursed himself for wanting to these low class women to like him.

The men's bathroom door slammed open, and Tamaki threw Kyoya roughly across the room, before turning and locking the door tight. Kyoya winced where he lay on the floor and ignored the pain in his ribs as he tried to stand. Damn that bastard Tamaki.

"This had all better have been a joke." He said, though he knew better.

"You just love to make me mad, don't you?" Tamaki growled, more upset than he'd ever seen him. Except Tamaki wasn't pouting or coming up with some foolish plan, it was like he'd turned into a man overnight and was now asserting his absolute dominance.

Kyoya refused to back down. "Are you kidding me? I've done nothing but try to make you happy all night. I even stayed longer, and I didn't have to, Tamaki. Stop being such an asshole."

Tamaki slammed his fist into the wall beside Kyoya's head, and didn't even flinch or look away from Kyoya's face as he did. Kyoya faltered and was the first to break the stare, shrinking a little under Tamaki's anger. It wasn't like him, but he couldn't seem to muster up the strength to deny him anymore.

"You've been nothing but infuriating all day." He growled.

"I've always been like this," He returned the glare, "if you don't like it…"

Tamaki returned the jib with the roughest kiss so far, their bodies pressed against each others and the bathroom wall, his hands pressed hard into his vice-president's hips. He bite Kyoya's lips, ran fingers through his fine black hair, and one hand skillfully removed Kyoya's shirt. At last, Kyoya began to push Tamaki away, feeling more vulnerable than he had in a long time. Their breath came out rough and Tamaki didn't move from his forceful position on top.

"Why?" Kyoya breathed, his fingers clenched on Tamaki's back.

"Stop talking." Tamaki said, and he pulled off his shirt, and then his pants, kissing Kyoya hard between it all. Kyoya stared at his friend's body, and forced himself to look away, bashfully "Let's pretend, just for one night, that I'm actually drunk, and you're actually uninterested." He pressed his smooth, warm hand against Kyoya's cheek, and spoke passionately, but wickedly. "Then we can both wake up tomorrow morning, like nothing ever happened between the two of us." Tamaki pressed a kiss, and Kyoya returned it.

Tamaki pulled back, surprised. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Or we could not forget about this." He suggested softly.

"Mother," Tamaki laughed, "Forgetting was never an option anyways."

**XD My happy one-shot! Please forgive any editing mistakes, and also comment please, don't be shy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
